Room for Thoughts
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: After her trial, the Exile is approached by a close friend.


**Disclaimer: Aah, I can't believe I forgot to put this up at first! I don't own Star Wars, I only own Tyla. Aurali belongs to Aurali Adrics.**

Tyla slowly paced in her old room. The room that she had barely even used back when she had attended this academy. She violently shook the thought out of her head and she turned on her heel to face the footlockers that were pushed up against the wall. Revan's, hers, and Aurali's. That was the order they were in. Tyla tried in vain to move them without physical force, but she knew it was useless. The Force was lost to her. Whatever had happened to her during the war had blinded her. She collapsed on the bed softly and let her head drop into her hands. The tears were soft as they rolled down her cheeks heavily and she couldn't stop them. Everything she believed in was totally lost to her.

She heard the footsteps outside of her door and hoped that it was nothing more than a guard making the rounds or a random Jedi walking about. She couldn't face anybody else at the moment. Her hopes were crushed when the door slid open. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and she glanced up.

Vash was standing in the door with a small frown on her face. Tyla ran her hand through her hair in a vain attempt to make herself look more presentable. Despite the faults of the Council and all their mistakes, Tyla still respected Vash. She had trained Aurali and dealt with her even when Tyla couldn't. Tyla didn't know Vash's perspective about a lot of things, after all she hadn't been her Padawan, but from what Aurali had said, Vash wasn't happy with the Council's decision about a lot of things.

"What are you doing here?" Tyla asked, her voice still shaky from her recent crying. Vash said nothing besides moving to sit beside Tyla on the small bed. Vash looked around for a few moments before she quietly spoke.

"Small room for three girls to share." She stated matter-of-factly and Tyla scowled.

"Well I wouldn't know." She spat bitterly. Vash blinked sympathetically at her and remained silent. Tyla realized that she was going to wait for Tyla to say something first. She also knew that it was because she wanted to give her some time. Tyla thanked the master with a small nod of her head as pulled on her clothes distractedly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tyla finally asked and Vash tilted her head slightly at the now exile. She seemed to pause as if thinking over her answer carefully.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." She started hesitantly and Tyla couldn't help but scoff at her. Did the master really think that she was going to be perfectly fine after all of this?

"Of course I'm not fine! Give me one good reason that I should be fine! Everything I know is gone, thrown back at me in my face and everybody I ever trusted and cared about have betrayed me." Tyla responded venomously and Vash shook her head lightly.

"I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked if you were okay. There's a difference. Besides, we haven't all betrayed you. I still think that this was wrong. And you know that he-"

"No. I will not discuss him right now. He is dead to me. I couldn't care less what happens to him." Tyla interrupted, effectively cutting Vash off. Vash nodded in understanding and the pair lapsed into silence again. They stayed like this for several minutes, in perfect silence. The former Jedi's dark blue eyes wandered around the unfamiliar familiar room with bitter-sweet memories.

"_Damn it Rev! How many times do I have to say that I don't want to go?!"_

"_So you're telling me that you're willing to let millions of innocent people die just for him?"_

"_This has nothing to do with him! I just think that this is the wrong thing to do!"_

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me that this has nothing to do with him."_

"…"

"_I never knew you were such a coward Ty."_

Tyla shoved down the memory painfully and looked around the room again. It was so silent in here. Tyla could have sworn that she could hear the particles in the room smash into each other. So silent, unlike how it used to be.

"_Will you three quiet down? You're going to wake up the entire enclave!" _

"_Sorry Nitta! Ty wanted to get drunk and have a party!"_

"_Oh yes because I would so do that in the middle of a Jedi enclave. I'm not an idiot Aura."_

"_No your not. Just a clueless idiot."_

"_Rev!"_

"_Guys, seriously, quiet down!" _

"_Sorry!"_

The memory brought a small smile to the exile's lips and it stayed there for a few moments. A smile, a true smile, was a rare thing for her these days. There was so much going on that she hadn't counted on. When had life gotten so complicated?

"_Life here is so boring Ty."_

"_I'm sure that learning how to become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy is entirely boring to you."_

"_Haha, very funny. I meant that every day is the same here."_

"_Yes, and things that are common knowledge to you are merely myths and legends to every other person."_

"_Will you stop making me sound like a spoiled brat? It's just that our life is so simple. Get up, practice, pass the trials, kick evil ass. Can you say boring?"_

"_I know that people would kill for the chance to be Jedi Rev."_

"_Then they wouldn't make very good Jedi."_

"_Oh, nice comeback. I guess to other Jedi our life is pretty simple huh?"_

"_Yep."_

Yes, things had been a lot simpler then. That was before the 'incident' and before the war and when Revan and her had been nothing more than normal Padawans trying to achieve the rank of Jedi Knight. Tyla longed for those days to return even though she knew that was impossible. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"_Everything is going to be different now isn't it?"_

"_No it won't Rev. Nothing has really changed. I'll always be your best friend and we will always get into all sort of trouble."_

"_Thanks for the kind words but…"_

"_But what Rev?"_

"_I don't know Ty. I have a bad feeling."_

"_Care to share?"_

"_This whole thing is going to end badly and I'm afraid for you Ty. I'm afraid that whenever that happens that it will eat you up on the inside until it destroys you."_

"_Don't worry Rev. Everything will be okay. It will always be you, me, an occasional Malak, and our insanity getting us into trouble. That won't change."_

But she hadn't been able to keep even that promise. Things had changed after that. It had changed a lot about a year later when a girl with electric blue hair and a matching personality had showed up at the enclave with Master Vash.

"_So this is the Dantooine enclave. It's not much to look at but it's nice and cozy with plenty of opportunities to get into trouble. Nothing like Coruscant mind you. This place is a lot slower than there until Ty and I stir up trouble."_

"_Which we always do. Rev is a trouble magnet."_

"_Hey sister, you are too so I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you!"_

"_Don't worry guys. I think I will get used to here quite fast."_

"_Welcome to the team Aura!"_

Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she shook her head again. It wasn't that she didn't like Aurali. She loved the girl to death. It was just that everything was always changing and Tyla felt helpless. It was as if she was just another puppet on the strings of life, and she wasn't a puppet who could see the strings. They were invisible to her as they weaved the dance that was her life.

"Tyla, I know you may not be ready for this, but I have to ask." Vash's words jerked Tyla out of her musing and she blinked slightly in response, waiting for Vash to finish. "After the war, after Malachor, did you see Aura standing with the rest of the defectors? Do you know what happened to her?" Vash asked, concern evident in her voice. Tyla felt her heart drop to her stomach.

She hadn't heard from Aurali since a couple of days before to final battle. Aurali had approached her sadly, telling her that after Malachor she was leaving. She wanted nothing to do with the Jedi or the Sith or anything anymore. Tyla had merely nodded, understanding what she was talking about. Aurali had offered that Tyla could come with her, but she couldn't do it. She had to come back and…face everything for the last time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to her. I know she didn't defect, but I don't know where she has gone." Tyla explained sadly, missing the company of her blue haired friend already. Aurali had been as close to her as Revan even though they had only known each other for two years.

Vash turned her head slightly so that she was looking up at the ceiling. Her sigh echoed off the empty walls before she spoke again. "Well, I guess that's good to hear." She paused, and then turned back to the exile.

"Why did you come back?" at the look the person in question gave her, the Jedi Master quickly continued. "Not that I'm not happy to know you're safe, but what kept her from coming back and what brought you back?" she asked.

The question struck the smaller girl in the stomach. Why had she come back? Aurali had nothing to fear from these people. She was never afraid of everything. Tyla on the other hand had everything to be afraid of, and yet she was the one that had some back to face judgment.

"Aura was tired of everything. She just wanted everything to stop. I guess I came back because I needed closure. I needed to know for sure that the Jedi Order and I were done. That there was no chance for anybody to change their mind or to try to defend our actions. I needed to know that I did the right thing by leaving." Tyla explained. It didn't make much sense even to herself but Vash nodded as if she understood.

"Well, I'm afraid I must leave. I have minds to change and actions to defend." She smiled, and Tyla gave her a faint smile. Even if it wasn't much, it was something. "Safe journey exile. I hope that someday we will be able to explain everything to you." Vash whispered as she ghosted out of the room.

Tyla was once again left in the dark and empty room, but for once it didn't bother her as much. No, she wasn't just going to accept the council and what they did. She was still positive that they were wrong. But maybe, just maybe, she could begin to let go.


End file.
